cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Hunter
Andrew Hunter is a professional wrestler in the world of CAW. He is a relative newcomer to CAW wrestling compared to many other CAWs. He may not have been in CAW long, but he is definitely an opponent worth not taking lightly, as some superstars have already found out. He is currently signed to WGE, and WTW. He was previously signed to BRAWL, EDF, Wrestling Heaven, NO-CW, and ARW. If you would like to get in contact with anything to do with Andrew Hunter, then send a Private Message to the YouTube account below: www.youtube.com/user/Wrestlingfan414 Personal Life Andrew Hunter is a private person who was born and raised in New York City. Wrestling Career Current Leagues WGE (May 2011 - Present) Debut, Undefeated Streak & Feud With Brandon Adams The Hunter debuted on WGE Episode 14 - Superstars, which was uploaded on May 30th, 2 011, defeating Zack Ryder. In the following weeks, he established a winning streak, defeating William Regal and Cody Rhodes. He then began a small feud with the egotistical superstar, Brandon Adams, who incidently debuted on the same night as The Hunter and who also had a winning streak since his debut. It started when Brandon Adams insulted numerous members of the Superstars roster, including Finlay, Evan Bourne and The Hunter. While Finlay and Evan Bourne weren't bothered about the insult, The Hunter took exception and stood up for himself. Brandon then challenged Hunter to a match at the WGE Smashing Point pre-show, which Hunter then accepted. At the Smashing Point pre-show, it looked like Hunter was on his way to victory, but the referee got knocked out and Zack Ryder came to the ring, tossed a chair to Brandon Adams, which Adams then proceeded to smash over The Hunter's head. Hunter was down and out as the referee counted the pin to end The Hunter's undefeated streak. Post-Smashing Point Although he was understandably hurt from his first loss (and the impact of the chairshot), Hunter got the better of Brandon Adams, to stop Brandon's undefeated streak, pinning him in a tag team match on the following episode of Superstars. On episode 26, The Hunter proceeded forward in the first round of a tournament to crown the first ever WGE Superstars Champion, eliminating Ted DiBiase. New Look On WGE Episode 29 - Superstars, The Hunter debuted a new look, and entrance pyro. Although he looked more serious and not a joke anymore (due to bad designs on his old ring gear), The Hunter was eliminated by Alex Riley (who would go on to win the tournament) in the second round of the tournament. On WGE Episode 35 - Superstars, The Hunter requested a match, which Vince McMahon granted. Hunter made his way to the ring, and some unfamiliar music hit. It turned to be a returning Brandon Adams (who had been suspended), with a whole new look. Hunter did not do very well, and lost. Hunter got a win on the last Superstars episode of WGE Season 1, defeating Mike Knox in a brutal no disqualifcation match. At the season 1 finale of Wrestlemania, The Hunter came out to the ring to talk about WGE Season 1 and what he had accomplished, but then he was interrupted by Ryan Lee who proceeded to give him a shoe shop coupon (joke about Hunter not wearing shoes) to which Hunter left the ring. Season 2 In his first match of Season 2, The Hunter defeated Jack Swagger, using a variety of new moves (including a strange ninja kick). With the Superstars Championship declared vacant after Alex Riley jumped to Raw, Hunter may be on the hunt for the Superstars Championship. On episode 47, Mr McMahon brought out the new Superstars Championship and declared that The Hunter and Ryan Lee would square off later that night for the title. Prior to his match, Hunter had a backstage interview, in which he told the world that he had a problem with himself. He said he had been "serious and mysterious for too long". He vowed to start revealing information on himself to the fans, especially after he beat Ryan Lee for the Superstars Championship. Unfortunately, Ryan Lee would defeat The Hunter to become the second Superstars Champion. Although Hunter was unable to win the title, he still said that he would start revealing information on himself. Character Change On WGE Episode 50 - Superstars, the final stop before WGE Smackdown Rawfare 2 , The Hunter came to the ring, and stated that he would reveal information on himself right there and then. The Hunter revealed that his real name is Andrew Hunter, and that he was just playing off his surname. He went on to say that he was born in New York City, and that the scars on his abdomen was just paint. Then he said that Mr McMahon granted him a match at the cpv, and that he would debut a whole new attire there. At WGE Smackdown Rawfare 2, Hunter debuted a new look and a new finisher to defeat his mystery opponent in Goldust. On Episode 53 - Superstars, Andrew Hunter defeated Yoshi Tatsu and cut a promo after the match, explaining his new attire. On Episode 59, Andrew Hunter defeated Zack Ryder to earn his way into the Superstars Championship match at WGE Smashing Point 2, to make the match between Ryan Lee and Ted DiBiase a triple threat match. Superstars Champion At WGE Smashing Point 2, Andrew Hunter defeated Ryan Lee and Ted DiBiase in a triple threat match to win his first ever title in WGE , the Superstars Championship. On WGE Episode 62 - Superstars, Andrew Hunter defeated Ezekiel Jackson. On Episode 65 - Superstars, Hunter teamed up with Ted DiBiase in a winning effort against Ryan Lee and Ted DiBiase. On WGE Episode 68 - Superstars, Andrew Hunter defeated the returning Vladimir Kozlov. On the last Superstars before WGE Money In The Bank, Andrew Hunter defeated the newest member of the WGE Superstars roster, Justin Gabriel. At WGE Money In The Bank, Andrew Hunter came down to the ring and issued an open challenge for his Superstars Championship. It was accepted by William Regal, who Andrew Hunter then defeated to retain his title. Very shortly after Money In The Bank, WGE would close. Move To SmackDown On November 1st, WGE would return. It would be announced that Superstars had been closed, and 6 members of it's roster had been picked up by either Raw or Smackdown. Smackdown General Manager Eric Bischoff announced that Andrew Hunter was one of Smackdown's new stars. He would also announce that since Andrew Hunter was the last Superstars Champion, he automatically gained a United States Championship match against champion Jeff Hardy at WGE Avenged. Wade Barrett would be particularly vocal in voicing his frustration at Andrew Hunter getting a US title shot. Later that night, Andrew Hunter would defeat Yoshi Tatsu. On the following episode, Wade Barrett would viciously assault Andrew Hunter backstage. At the WGE 2 Year Anniversary special, Andrew Hunter defeated his former rival Brandon Adams. Brandon Adams' bodyguard Adam Omega attacked Hunter from behind. Wade Barrett would run to the ring and the three would attack Andrew Hunter. However, Daniel Bryan and Jeff Hardy then rushed to the ring to make the save for Andrew Hunter. Eric Bischoff would then announce a match for the next Smackdown: Daniel Bryan & Andrew Hunter & Jeff Hardy VS Brandon Adams & Adam Omega & Wade Barrett in a 6 man tag team match. If Andrew Hunter's team wons, then Hunter would be allowed to pick the stipulation for the United States title match at WGE Avenged. On Episode 77 - Smackdown, that match took place and Wade Barrett's team won. On Episode 79 - SmackDown, Andrew Hunter lost to Wade Barrett. At WGE Avenged, Andrew Hunter was unsuccessful in the triple threat match, being pinned by Jeff Hardy. On Episode 81 - SmackDown, Andrew Hunter announced that he was taking some time off to improve his skills, following his loss at Avenged. After this, WGE would close it's doors once again, this time seemingly permanently. WGE Revival After WGE returned in January 2018, Andrew Hunter participated in the Royal Rumble match at WGE Royal Rumble 2, where he entered at #12 and was eliminated by Zack Ryder. On Episode 89 - SmackDown Live, he lost to CM Punk. On Episode 95, he lost a tag team match, in which he teamed up with the Golden Truth against the newly formed Lucha Legion. WTW (2015 - Present) In 2015, Andrew Hunter was signed to WTW's new developmental brand, NGC. Closed Leagues Wrestling Heaven (2012 - 2013) In 2012, Andrew Hunter was signed to Wrestling Heaven, and made his Wrestling Heaven debut at the WH Bursting Point pre-show, defeating Zack Ryder. Andrew Hunter would be released sometime in 2013. B.R.A.W.L (2012) On the first of BRAWL Show, BRAWL Golden Uprising, The first match was for the BRAWL United States Champinship. The "Mary Sue" Tyson took on Andrew Hunter, in what was a very quick match, Andrew Hunter defeated Tyson in a record time of 8 seconds to become the first ever BRAWL United States Champion! Afterwards, he would defeat Mr. Death dominantly, but he would sadly lose to Haduken to lose his BRAWL US title. Unfortunately, BRAWL would close it's door a couple of months later. ARW (2012) In 2012, Andrew Hunter was signed to ARW. It would later be decided that ARW would not be produced. EDF (2012) In 2012, Andrew Hunter would be acquired by EDF following BRAWL's closure. on EDF Showdown Episode 2, Andrew Hunter would defeat David "The Jobber" Erro in a match for the EDF Jobber Championship, and so Erro continued to hold the Jobber Championship. On EDF Episode 3, Andrew Hunter would enter a 10 man battle royal, only to be eliminated. On September 19th 2012, Andrew Hunter would request his release from EDF, and he was granted it. A couple of days later, Andrew Hunter would be resigned to EDF. On EDF Showtime Episode 5, Andrew Hunter was defeated by Hijo Del Reyes. NO-CW (2012) In 2012, Andrew Hunter was signed to NO-CW. On NO-CW Episode 1 - "The Debut", Andrew Hunter defeated Thomas Jowdress in the Semi-Finals and Brandon Adams in the finals of a tournament to become the first ever NO-CW Iconic Champion. In Wrestling Finishing Moves: Spear (2011 - Present) Hunt Driver (2012 - 2013) Signature Moves: Spinebuster Downward Spiral Knees to the face Headbutt Knee to the back Alabama Slam Themes: Hunt You Down - Salivia Championships and Accomplishments Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League ' 1x BRAWL United States Champion (First) 'New Outback Championship Wrestling 1x NO-CW Iconic Champion (First) 'Wrestling Games Entertainment ' 1x WGE Superstars Champion (Last)Category:WGECategory:CAW TalentCategory:B.R.A.W.L.Category:NO-CWCategory:EDFCategory:Wrestling HeavenCategory:ARW